Ne grandis jamais
by PrincessMaria
Summary: [AU] "La magie existe pour ceux qui savent ce qu'est l'espoir. Il te suffit d'y croire... Tu as le temps de rêver. Le droit de sourire. Tu m'as pour toute l'éternité. Ne grandis jamais, mon petit prince." OS RegalBeliever.


**Pour tous ceux qui ont arrêté d'avancer, pour tous ceux qui ne veulent plus de leur vies : Vos existences sont précieuses. Ne gâchez pas vos moments. Vous rayonnez déjà. Regardez vous dans le miroir, et faites un seul sourire. Un vrai, un sincère. Regardez en arrière, revivez votre enfance. Vous avez tous goûté au bonheur, et je sais combien c'est dur de s'en rendre compte. Vous trouverez tous une personne qui vous aidera à sortir de la pénombre. Un(e) ami(e), un(e) amoureux(se), ou même une simple connaissance...**

 **Il y a cinq mois, je me suis inscrite sur . J'ai commencé à lire des fictions. Par hasard, je suis tombée sur une fanfic SQ : Because I need you. J'ai accroché à l'histoire illico. Je me suis dit que j'allais poster une petite review... L'auteure, j'ai nommé Baboo, m'a répondu. Une centaine (plutôt 500aine d'ailleurs) de MP, de tweets et de SMS et mille délires plus tard, je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose. A ce moment là, j'étais encore en dépression, je prenais la lame, j'ai fait des tentatives de suicide. Je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne. Comment vous expliquer une relation de confiance si forte et si précieuse qui s'est installée ? Je crois que les mots ne seront jamais assez forts. J'ai rencontré un ange. J'ai rencontré une amie. Une amie si précieuse à mes yeux que je ne pourrai la perdre. J'ai rencontré LA meilleure amie. La parfaite meilleure amie. Celle qui est là pour moi, qui sait m'écouter mais qui me fait également confiance pour se confier à moi. Celle qui a su me motiver, celle qui m'a fait revivre. Celle qui m'a sortie de la dépression.**

 **J'ai toujours été une pessimiste de nature, mais je commence à y croire. Je commence à croire qu'on peut se relever. Et surtout je crois que certaines personnes sont faites pour croiser nos chemins. Ne perdez jamais espoir. Tout va s'arranger. On est tous une grande famille. On doit tous s'entre-aider. Je suis là pour vous, comme on l'a été pour moi. Je n'ai pas d'énormes ambitions dans la vie, mais je veux au moins vous rendre la pareille. On va tous sortir de là, c'est promis. Et à la fin, on aura notre fin heureuse, peu importe ce qu'on a fait ou par où on est passés.**

 **Stay strong.**

 **Cet OS, il est pour toi, ma Baboo, ma Sauveuse, ma lumière. Je t'aime ma belle, ne change jamais, tu es parfaite comme tu es.**

 **Trêve de blabla, si vous avez sauté des paragraphes je vous supplie de lire tout ce que j'ai écrit plus haut. Même si ça ne vous concerne pas forcément, il y aura un jour où vous serez passés par là, que ce soit vous qui ayez besoin d'aide ou vous qui alliez aider. Souvenez vous toujours qu'on est une grande famille.**

 **J'ai adapté les discours de Henry à son âge, ce ne sont pas des fautes d'inattention, mais bel et bien une adaptation. Une astérisque est présente à chaque fois et l'on se retrouve en bas pour le déchiffrage héhé ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni la chanson, ni la petite histoire. Seule l'inspiration, le cadre et la plume sont miennes.**

 **Ne grandis jamais...**

La nuit se couchait sur Boston. La jeune brune enleva le petit garçon à ses legos. Elle le prit dans ses bras et commença à le chatouiller. Henry se tortilla dans son pyjama et son rire de petit garçon envahit la chambre. Et comme à chaque fois, sa mère finit par joindre son petit rire distingué à celui de son fils. Comme à chaque fois, la joie pouvait se lire dans les deux paires d'yeux. La vie avait beau être ardue, il y avait ces moments de complicité qui faisaient que Regina se sentait encore humaine. Pour son fils, elle était quelqu'un. Et ça lui suffisait. La jeune avocate coucha le petit dans son lit. Elle le borda comme tous les soirs et l'embrassa sur le front. Et comme tous les soirs, avant qu'elle ne se lève pour rejoindre ses dossiers en cours, le petit garçon de quatre ans réclamait :

-Maman ! Tu peux raconter une histouaaaare siteuplaît ?*

Regina demanda, amusée :

-Tu veux quoi comme histoire ?

-Le pitit soleil qui s'est décossé du ciel !*

La brune attrapa le livre en question, ayant tout à fait compris le résumé de son fils, malgré le manque de détails. Elle s'assit à son chevet et commença à lire :

-Ce matin, au marché, parmi les lampes et objets, un petit ours doré est assis. Mais voilà qu'il pleut, et qu'on l'oublie.

Elle leva les yeux du livre pour capter le regard épanoui de l'enfant qui lui fit signe de ne pas arrêter sa lecture.

-L'ours en peluche se met alors à marcher. Il va voir le chien : "Personne n'est jaune comme moi... Est-ce que tu sais d'où je viens ?"

Le chien répondit : "Doré comme toi, je ne vois que les petits de la cane." Mais cette dernière répondit "Non non, celui là n'est pas à moi !". La chèvre donne son avis. "Jaune comme lui, je dirais que c'est un pissenlit !". Mais, c'est difficile de faire le pissenlit !

La mère tourna la page et attendit la réaction de son fils qui ne se fit pas attendre :

-Ragaaaarde maman, y a des noiseaux ! Et pis maman, ils font "piip piip piip" comme ça et même que ils peuvent voler jusque le ciel tout en haut !*

Des étoiles brillaient dans les yeux de Regina. Elle le corrigea néanmoins:

-Des OISEAUX, Hen ! et on dit "jusqu'AU ciel" mon chou !

Le petit garçon n'écoutait même plus, trop occupé à battre des bras en pépiant dans son lit. La mère leva les yeux au ciel avant de poursuivre sa lecture :

-"Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, pépièrent les oiseaux, brillant comme ceci, c'est un bout de soleil qui s'est décroché du ciel !". Et un à un, chaque oiseau offre une plume au petit ours. Mais il faut battre des ailes maintenant... L'ourson vole, vole haut dans le ciel. Le soleil semble descendre vers lui. "J'arrive, j'arrive !" crie le petit ours !

Henry leva les yeux vers sa maman :

-Tu cois le soleil il peut perdre des bouts comme ça ? Parce que Maîtresse bah elle a dit le soleil c'est une grosse boule du feu alors on peut pas toucher et pis bah ça peut pas perdre les petits nours parce que les petits nours c'est pas du feu tès chaud !*

La jeune femme était toujours émerveillée de voir l'intelligence de son enfant. À chaque fois, elle fondait devant tant de "choupitude". Le garçonnet enchaîna :

-Mais si on dit que le petit nours, c'est un morceau de soleil alors il doit retrouver le soleil pour avoir sa famille, comme toi et moi, comme ça le petit nours, il peut avoir une histouaaaaaare et une sanson et un bisou de sa maman. Est-ce que le nours il va retrouver sa maman ?*

Regina planta son regard dans les yeux brillants de son fils :

-On lit la suite pour savoir ?

Et comme le garçon hochait la tête, elle reprit sa lecture là où elle l'avait arrêtée.

-Mais, tout à coup, le soleil se couche sur la mer, rougissant comme une cerise. Le petit ours se laisse tomber, déçu. "Les oiseaux se sont trompés. Personne n'est doré comme moi. Je ne sais pas d'où je viens. Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Je ne sers à rien ni personne." Et il s'assied sur la banquise froide, seul, brillant dans la nuit, la grande nuit polaire qui dure plusieurs mois. Parfois, une famille passe, mais jamais on ne fait attention à lui.

Henry bailla et posa sa petite tête sur l'épaule de sa mère.

-C'est tiste si le nours il est tout seul. Moi je veux lui faire un gos câlin comme ça le nours il est content.*

La mère, le regarda, attentionnée, et poursuivit :

-Quand, tout à coup, une chanson s'élève. C'est un papa esquimau qui revient de la chasse. "Aï c'est moi Atoungak, qui rentre de la chasse. Pour ma femme, j'ai trouvé un manteau en fourrure pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Pour mon garçon j'ai fabriqué un petit harpon en os pour qu'il apprenne à chasser. Mais pour ma toute petite fille Koumak, je n'ai pas trouvé de cadeau." C'est alors qu'il l'aperçoit, brillant sur la glace. Le chasseur prend le petit ours dans ses bras et dit : "Aï il est parfait, je crois que j'ai trouvé mon cadeau". Et depuis ce jour, Soleil Tombé éclaire la grande nuit polaire pour la petite Koumak.

Regina ferma le livre et le reposa dans l'étagère. Le petit garçon, fatigué, n'en demeura pas moins exigeant. Il dit à sa mère :

-Mais alors, le petit nours, il a pas trouvé sa maman et son papa, mais il a trouvé une nouvelle maman qui va lui faire des câlins ! Tu me santes une sanson siteuplaît ?*

La jeune femme soupira en repensant à la foule de travail qui l'attendait encore. Elle baissa les yeux, prête à décevoir son fils, mais elle croisa son regard digne du Chat Potté, et ne pût se résigner à l'abandonner là comme ça. Elle entonna alors :

 _-Tu ne pouvais jamais dormir,_

 _Sans que j'invente pour ton plaisir_

 _Des histoires de magiciens,_

 _Qui font tout avec rien,_

 _Et j'inventais pour que tu dormes,_

 _Dans la chambre, les soirs de pluie,_

 _Des crocodiles en haut de forme,_

 _Et des grenouilles en queue de pie,_

 _Et des fées, à n'en plus finir,_

 _Et des fées à n'en plus finir..._

Elle caressait les cheveux soyeux de son fils tout en observant sa bouille d'ange pour se la graver en souvenir à jamais. Un sourire ravi ornait le visage du garçonnet. Il avait encore tant à apprendre, tant à découvrir... Il avait encore tant de sourires à donner. Des étoiles pétillaient dans les yeux de la mère, séduite et fière.

 _Il y avait la fée aux yeux mauves,_

 _Que l'on regarde et qui se sauve,_

 _Et la fée des vents de la nuit,_

 _Que l'on appelle mais qui s'enfuit,_

 _Et puis la fée dans la lagune,_

 _Qui s'amuse à couper la lune,_

 _En milliers de petits morceaux,_

 _Et qui les fait danser sur l'eau._

 _Et quant à la fée Carabosse,_

 _Elle t'emportait dans son carrosse,_

 _Et tu fouettais les cent chevaux,_

 _Jusqu'à la mer au grand galop,_

La mère scrutait le visage apaisé du fils. Ces moments étaient précieux et elle le savait. Regina avait toujours su que peu importe ce qui arrivait, la vie continue et le temps passe. Elle voyait chaque jour son fils grandir et s'épanouir et elle savait qu'un jour l'oiseau quitterait le nid. Elle savait que malgré toute la fierté qu'elle éprouvait déjà et toute celle qu'elle allait éprouver, quand le jour viendrait, un vide péserait sur son coeur. Une larme roula doucement sur la joue de la brune, qui savait pourtant que tout cela était ridicule, que son fils n'avait que quatre ans, et qu'elle avait le temps de le voir grandir. Sa voix ne se brisa pourtant pas, et la mélodie continua de sourire aux oreilles du petit.

 _Et c'est alors que tu t'endormais,_

 _Moi doucement je m'en allais,_

 _Bercer mon coeur de ton sourire,_

 _Plein de rêves et de souvenirs,_

 _Et des fées à n'en plus finir,_

 _Et des fées à n'en plus finir..._

Henry s'était relevé de son lit pour se blottir dans les bras de sa mère qui le serra contre son coeur. Elle savait que quoiqu'il en soit, il resterait toujours son ange, son petit prince à elle. Elle gravait chaque moment dans son esprit et embrassait le petit garçon de toute son âme.

 _Puis un jour tu as dû grandir,_

 _Toutes les fées ont dû partir,_

 _Et avec elles les magiciens,_

 _Qui font tout avec rien._

 _Et depuis, pour que je m'endorme,_

 _Dans la chambre les soirs de pluie,_

 _Quand les nuits sont trop monotones,_

 _Je repense à nos jours enfuis,_

 _Et les fées à n'en plus finir,_

 _Se rappellent à mon souvenir..._

L'avocate se rappella alors tous les grands moments de leur vie familliale... Comment elle se sentait seule et désespérée jusqu'à ce que ce rayon de soleil ne pointe le bout de son nez... Comment elle se sentait honorée et heureuse de signer les papiers d'adoption... Comment elle était fière des premiers mots, et des premiers pas de son fils... Oui, il avait énormément grandi déjà, et le temps ne s'arrêtait pas. Il filait à toute allure, il courait comme une rivière, un torrent déchainé... Il passait, et seuls les souvenirs restaient. Quand plus rien n'existait, alors il lui fallait créer des moments. Ces moments de complicité qu'elle partageait avec son fils, ils étaient tout. Et ils ne partiraient jamais. Ils resteraient à jamais et pour toujours gravés là en elle, en lui. Ils définissaient leurs caractères, et à long terme, ils construisaient leurs vies.

 _Y avait la fée aux yeux mauves_

 _Que l'on regarde et qui se sauve_

 _Et la fée des vents de la nuit,_

 _Que l'on appelle, mais qui s'enfuit,_

 _Et puis la fée dans la lagune,_

 _Qui s'amuse à couper la lune,_

 _En milliers de petits morceaux,_

 _Et qui les fait danser sur l'eau._

 _Et quant à la fée Carabosse,_

 _Elle est partie dans son carrosse_

 _Elle a fouetté les cent chevaux_

 _Jusqu'à la mer au grand galop._

 _Les enfants, c'est fait pour grandir,_

 _Pour s'en aller vers l'avenir,_

 _Laissant derrière eux des rires,_

 _Pleins de rêves et de souvenirs,_

 _Et des fées à n'en plus finir,_

 _Et des fées à n'en plus finir..._

L'enfant releva sa tête de la poitrine de sa mère pour lui dire d'une voix endormie :

-Même si la magie ça existe pas, t'es ma fée préférée de tout du monde...*

La mère, touchée, le recoucha et lui répondit :

-Si la magie existe dans ton coeur et dans ton âme alors, elle existe en toi et pour toi, mon petit prince. Il te suffit d'y croire. Reste toujours toi-même.

Le petit garçon, sans ouvrir les yeux, lui répondit :

-Je veux zuste y croire... Je t'aime maman... Pour toujours, toujours. Même quand je suis un grand prince !*

Puis sa respiration se fit plus régulière, et ses muscles se détendirent. Regina déposa ses lèvres sur son front avant de se lever et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

-Dors bien mon petit prince. Ne grandis jamais.

 **Voilàààà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Déchiffrage (même si je pense que vous aviez compris...):**

 **-Tu peux me raconter une histoire s'il te plaît?**

 **-Le petit soleil qui s'est décroché du ciel**

 **-Regarde Maman, il y a des oiseaux. Et puis, maman, ils font "piip piip piip" comme ça, et ils peuvent même voler jusqu'au ciel tout là-haut !**

 **-Tu crois que le soleil il peut perdre des bouts comme ça ? Parce que Maîtresse bah elle a dit que le soleil c'est une grosse boule de feu alors on peut pas le toucher et puis ça peut pas perdre les petits ours parce que les petits ours c'est pas fait en feu très chaud !**

 **-Mais si on dit que le petit ours, c'est un morceau de soleil alors il doit retrouver le soleil pour avoir sa famille, comme toi et moi, comme ça le petit ours, il peut avoir une histoire et une chanson et un bisou de sa maman. Est-ce que l'ours va retrouver sa maman ?**

 **-C'est triste si l'ours est tout seul. Moi je veux lui faire un gros câlin comme ça l'ours est content.**

 **-Mais alors, le petit ours, il a pas trouvé sa maman et son papa, mais il a trouvé une nouvelle maman qui va lui faire des câlins ! Tu me chantes une chanson s'il te plaît ?**

 **-Même si la magie ça n'existe pas, tu es ma fée préférée de toutes les fées du monde...**

 **-Je veux juste y croire... Je t'aime maman... Pour toujours, toujours. Même quand je serai un grand prince !**

 **L'histoire du soir est Soleil Tombé de Magali Bonniol et la chanson est Les fées de Yves Duteil.**

 **Henry est très fortement inspiré de ma soeur de 3,5 ans quand je lui raconte cette histoire donc voilà les réactions me semblaient assez réalistes ^^**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^**

 **Bisous les orteils !**


End file.
